Meine Liebe
by dafna1321
Summary: Ya es tarde y Prusia vuelve a casa después de estar de "fiesta" con el bad trío, Alemania le espera despierto ¿sera por insomnio o por otra cosa?


_**Meine liebe**_

_Ludwig no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la casa, eran ya las 5 de la mañana y Gilbert aun no había vuelto. No sabia ni porque se preocupaba él, siempre se iba sin decirle nada y aparecía al día siguiente apestando a alcohol y con marcas de chupetotes por todo su cuello, aun así él siempre se esperaba a que llegara a casa y se hacia el dormido para que no viera que se preocupaba._

_De repente se oyó un ruido de llaves y una puerta que se abría._

-Bueno ya nos veremos pronto-dijo Gilbert

-Oye, ya que te he traído hasta aquí quiero algo a cambio

-¿No has tenido ya suficiente con lo de antes?

-¿Ni un beso de despedida , mon ami?

-Argh pero vete ya- se acerco y le beso- ahora lárgate que aun tienes que llevar a Toni a casa- dijo para luego cerrar la puerta

Lud que lo había escuchado todo se sentó en el sofá y empezó a leer un libro intentando disimular.

-¿Que haces despierto tan tarde West?- dijo Gil cuando llego donde estaba él.

-Estoy leyendo, ¿que no lo ves?-simulando estar concentrado en el libro

- ¿Con el libro del revés? – se rió Prusia

Lud dejo ir el libro sonrojado de arriba abajo

-A mi no me engañas West- dijo mientras se sentaba encima de él

-Yo no engaño a nadie- giro la cabeza

-¿Estabas preocupado?

- Ni hablar, tu eres mayorcito, puedes cuidarte solo- aun con la cabeza girada

- Si tienes razón soy ya mayor para hacer según que cosas- le empezó a lamer el cuello

-Que… ¿que haces?- le aparto haciendo que se cayera

-¿Como que que hago? Pues lo que quiero

-¿Que pasa que no has tenido ya bastante con Francia y España?- alzo un poco la voz mientras se levantaba.

Gil que seguía en el suelo se sorprendió un poco, pero esa expresión cambio rápidamente por una sonrisa picara

-¿Vaya Lud estas celoso?

-¿Celoso? No me hagas reír, además tú eres mi hermano

Gil se levanto, se acerco hasta el otra vez y le dijo al oído

-Si eso es verdad, pero a mi no me importa eso ¿y a ti?- le mordió la oreja

Lud se enrojeció mucho más pero le dijo con el ceño fruncido

-¿Para que? ¿Para ser uno más?- se separo de él

-Yo nunca he dicho eso, maldita sea, eres un imbécil… tu siempre estas con Italia como ¿crees que me sentía yo?-grito

-Si claro, ahora me vas a decir que es culpa mía- rió con ironía

-West, escucha…-hizo una pausa- yo te amo… ya hace de eso mucho tiempo, pero se que no sientes eso por mi ¿que querías que hiciera que te suplicara?

Lud no sabia que decir en ese momento, jamás hubiera esperado eso.

-Argh da igual déjalo-se fue a su habitación

Lud se sentó de nuevo en el sofa, ¿que tenia que hacer? tenia la cabeza echa un mar de dudas, el siempre había admirado a su hermano mayor, desando ser como él desde que era pequeño, pero ahora que él le había dicho eso todo cambiaba. ¿Que sentía por Gil? ¿Era solo su hermano o había algo más?

Podía oír en su cabeza una y otra vez "yo te amo" maldita sea ¿porque era tan indeciso?

**....**

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos Lud seguía en el mismo sitio con la cabeza agachada, sin saber que hacer, ir a hablar con él o dejarlo tranquilo, tenia que tomar una decisión, pero no tuvo que hacer nada ya que Gil apareció enfrente de él con una gran bolsa.

-Me marcho West aquí solo molesto-le sonrió Gil

-Bien adiós- le dijo sin mirarle intentando aparentar estar tranquilo

Prusia dejo ir la pesada bolsa llena de sus cosas, se acerco a él y le agarro la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos, Lud se quedo hipnotizado con los ojos carmesí de su hermano y no se dio cuenta de que Gil se acerco rápidamente a él y lo besaba con desesperación, poniendo la lengua dentro de su boca, Ludwig sorprendido se dejo llevar por su hermano y le agarro de la camisa, estuvieron besándose un rato hasta que se quedo sin respiración y se aparto de su boca.

-Tenia que llevarme un recuerdo para el camino- se relamió el labio

Lud no contesto y bajo un poco la mirada

-Ahora si adiós **hermano**-le beso la frente y se levanto para luego darse la vuelta empezando a andar hacia la entrada

¿Adiós hermano? ¿Que era eso de hermano? Hacia mucho tiempo que no le había llamado así , no recordaba eso desde que era pequeño, ahora siembre le decía West o alguna vez Lud , pero hermano…no no quería eso, no quería ser solo eso… sentía que un muro le estaba apunto de separar, si le dejaba marchar lo iba a perder tenia que hacer algo…

Gil se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero una mano salió de detrás de él y la cerro

-No te vayas- dijo Lud detrás de el

-¿Quieres que me quede?

-S…si

Gil se giro y lo abrazo

-Has tardado mucho West, pensé que me dejarías marchar

-No, no lo haré

-¿Y eso porque?-levanto la cabeza para mirarlo

-Ya…ya lo sabes

-Si no me lo dices, ¿como lo voy a saber?- rio Gilbert

Lud le acaricio la cara y luego le dio un beso torpe pero tierno a la vez, intentado que expresar lo que en palabras le costaba tanto decir

-Mensaje recibido-sonrió al ver que Ludwig se sonrojaba

- Bien

Entonces Gil le agarro del collar en donde tenía la cruz de hierro y dio un paso tirando de su cuello

-Vamos

-¿A donde?- pegunto mientras se quedaba en el mismo sitio

-¿Como que a donde? ¿Tú sabes cuando tiempo he esperado esto? Vamos a la cama por supuesto

-Pervertido

-Si y eso te gusta-rio maliciosamente mientras dejaba ir el collar y se iba a su dormitorio

El rubio se quedo clavado en el sitio, ¿porque a Gil le gustaba tanto jugar con él? Pensaba que las cosas quizás iban demasiado rápido, pero de pronto recordó que había dicho el prusiano, su hermano había estado esperando por él siempre y él no se había dado ni cuenta, ¿como había podido ser tan idiota? Respiro hondo y ando decidido hasta el dormitorio de él, viendo como en el camino su hermano había ido dejando toda su ropa atrás desperdigándola por el suelo, finalmente llego donde se encontraba. Estaba totalmente desnudo tumbado en la cama boca abajo, con la cabeza en dirección hacia la puerta y con las manos apoyadas en la cara.

-Hola West- rio juguetonamente

-Hola-dijo sin poder apartar la mirada del cuerpo desnudo de su hermano

-¿No te vas a acercar? No voy a comerte caperucita, bueno no aun-se sentó en el borde la cama y le alargo la mano

Lud dudo un momento, pero de repente una sonrisa se dibujo en el joven de pelo plateado, esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y le hacia sentirse tan seguro desde que era un niño, confiaba en él plenamente así que agarro su mano y se acerco donde estaba él.

Gil por su parte agarro el cuello de su camisa volviéndolo a besar, lamiendo y mordiendo su labio para luego darle un empujón tirándolo encima de la cama para ponerse encima de él y le empezó a desabrochar la camisa.

-¿Gil con cuantos has hecho esto?-giro la cabeza

-Tonto, me he ido con muchos pero es la primera vez que lo hago con la persona que más quiero

-Entiendo

-¿Y tu West?

-Yo nunca he hecho esto- aun con la cara girada

-¿Y con Italia nada?

-Escucha, Italia es un aliado y ya esta

-Entonces es tu primera vez -sonrió - estoy contento

-Si pero la tuya no

-¿Quieres que arreglemos eso?- le dice rozando su labios con los de él

-¿Como?

-¿Sabes Lud? yo nunca le he dejado a nadie que entre dentro de mi-le empezó a desabrochar el pantalón

Alemania no se podía creer lo que estaba diciendo

-¿En serio?-giro la cara hacia él

-Claro eso te lo estaba reservando para ti- le guiño un ojo

Prusia le quito los pantalones y empezó a lamerle el pecho, Lud le miraba fascinado con lo que hacia, luego Gil le empezó a lamerle un pezón y se lo mordió haciendo que se estremeciera, para después bajar con su lengua hasta su vientre, levanto la cabeza por un momento para mirarle y entonces le empezó a bajar los calzoncillos con los dientes dejando su miembro al descubierto, acto seguido lo empezó a lamer primero por la punta para luego seguir subiendo por él.

-Gil…-gimió un poco Lud para luego agarrase el pelo de su hermano

Gil siguió acariciando el miembro de este con su lengua formando círculos alrededor de este, mientras escuchaba como Lud gemía levemente, al cabo de un rato Gil se lo puso entero en la boca y empezó a moverla de arriba a abajo cada vez mas rápido, mientras que Lud se mordía el labio del placer que sentía y tiraba de el pelo de él más fuerte, Lud sintió que si seguía así no aguantaría mucho más , separo a Gil de su pene y lo empujo contra la cama poniéndose encima de él.

-Lud quiero sentirte-le acaricio la cara

Ludwig asintió con la cabeza y le abrió las piernas para penetrarle, Gil mientras se agarraba fuerte de su espalda y le besaba el cuello.

-West más dame más

Lud empezó a moverse dentro de él, embistiéndole una y otra vez cada vez más fuerte

-Aahhh westttttt siii.- le arañaba la espalda haciéndolo sangrar

Alemania lo beso haciendo que sus gemidos fueran acallados en su boca mientras subía el ritmo de sus embestidas y enredaba la lengua con la suya.

El cuerpo de los dos iba subiendo de temperatura con cada nueva embestida del rubio, Gil no pudo más y se separo de su boca para poder gemir.

-Lud ahhhhh –puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo más a él mientas el alemán aumentó hasta el máximo sus embestidas

Gil tiro hacia atrás un poco la cabeza y gimió fuertemente hasta que llego al orgasmo y se corrió encima de él, Lud por su parte aguanto un rato más y luego empezó a apartarse.

-No West hazlo dentro –le abrazo fuerte y le beso la mejilla

Le hizo caso y dejo ir su semen dentro de él, para luego sacar su miembro y dejarse caer encima suyo jadeando, Gilbert mientras también intentaba normalizar su respiración y le acariciaba el pelo.

Lud entonces le tomo la cara de y lo beso

- **Ich liebe dich- **dijo el alemán por fin

-Lo se, yo también te amo-le sonrió mas feliz que nunca.

Lud se aparto de encima de él y se tumbo a su lado, haciendo una pausa larga que se vio interrumpida por lo que dijo:

-Nii-san- giro la cabeza para míralo

-¿Si West?

-Esto no lo hagas con nadie más-le miro serio

-Claro que no tonto, no te dije que solo lo podías hacer tu, pero hay mas que eso…

-¿Y que es?

-Yo ahora tú eres mió y soy tuyo

-Esta bien

-Así me gusta que me hagas caso –le saco la lengua y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro

-¿No te iras verdad?

-Que no tonto-cerro lo ojos-me quedare contigo… **auf ewig **(*eternamente)

-Más te vale-le contesto mientras le miraba

Gil se rio de nuevo y entonces se hizo un silencio durante unos minutos

-Gil…

Pero el prusiano se había dormido, le observo durante un momento mientras dormía, nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo y relajado, siempre estaba inquieto de un lado para otro haciendo de las suyas, sonrió un momento, le beso en la frente y se durmió a su lado sabiendo que dentro de unas horas aun seguiría entre sus brazos.

-------------------

Wolassssssss!! ^^

Este fic lo hize hace ya tiempo cuando era mi otp en Hetalia, es el único germancest que he echo no creo que vaya a hacer más owo

Puse a Lud de uke porque asi le gsuta a la chica a la que le hize el fic, pero lo prefiero de uke la verdad XD

** ...........................**

** aka : auf ewig ***eternamente


End file.
